Sanitary valves are well known in the bath and kitchen industry for the disbursement of water from faucets, showers, handsprays and other sanitary fittings. It is well known to arrange two valve disks adjacent one another in a cartridge casing wherein each disk incorporates one or more apertures to accommodate fluid flow therethrough. One disk remains stationary during operation of the valve with the second disk rotationally disposed relative thereto. A driving element such as a shaft or spindle moves the rotating disk to vary the relative position of the disks, thereby varying the alignment of the apertures and deriving water flow of a desired volume, temperature and pressure. A user discontinues water flow by moving the driving element so that the rotating disk can assume a position that obstructs the apertures of the stationary disk. The disks are desirably fabricated from a ceramic material as is well known in the art.
It is desirable to provide a sanitary valve that achieves central flow through capabilities for single and mixed temperature applications. It is also desirable to provide a sanitary mixing valve that reduces material requirements for optimal sealing and water delivery and that imparts functional capabilities to the cartridge housing. Such a valve can be used in single temperature applications or alternatively used to complement the mixed temperature applications of sanitary mixing valves without altering the cartridge configuration.